


Special Surprise

by reinasolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mail Delivery, Romance, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: Ben heard the familiar clunk and grind of the postal truck and was out the door within seconds. The truck hadn’t even parked yet and he was already moving on the walkway to his mailbox.Truthfully, he had been close to the door. He was standing at the front windows inside his house, peeking out to look every minute.Rey finally showed up.--Drabble inspired bynite0wl29's Mail Delivery AU





	Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts).



> Inspired by [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953561) by [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/pseuds/nite0wl29), which I highly recommend you read first before this. Not only is it lovely and fluffy and worth the read, you'll understand what happens here better.

Ben heard the familiar clunk and grind of the postal truck and was out the door within seconds. The truck hadn’t even parked yet and he was already moving on the walkway to his mailbox.

Truthfully, he had been close to the door. He had been standing at the front windows inside his house, peeking out to look every minute.

Rey finally showed up.

It had only been thirteen hours, seven minutes, and some odd seconds since he had last seen her. Oh yes, he counted.

He was elated every time she showed up, a feeling that grew stronger every day; only with Rey.

Or maybe it was impatience. Either way, Ben was happy.

Rey put the truck in park, turned off the engine, and came around the side of vehicle with a grin on her face.

“Hux had eight packages today,” she told him.

Ben smirked.

“They were heavy packages,” Rey continued. “My guess is living room decorations. He told me the other day he’s getting a new entertainment center.”

It was a little game Rey liked to play. Delivering a massive number of unpredictable packages on a regular basis—and doing it on her own—would give her the right to at least be disgruntled, but Rey always looked to be positive and had fun trying to guess what could be inside the cardboard boxes.

“Exercise equipment,” Ben clarified.

“Hux bought exercise equipment from Amazon?” Rey’s jaw dropped out of surprise.

“He came over to boast about it over coffee. He’ll never use it; just display it to remind everyone how pompous he is.”

Rey laughed. The both of them stepped closer together and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

When they pulled back Rey returned to the truck, slid open the back door, and hopped inside.

“Speaking of packages, are you planning to donate to the animal shelter again?” Rey asked, raising her voice from the inside of the truck. Ben could hear her moving around and the rustling of packages in between.

Rey was referring the bag of dog food he ordered but had no use for, his reason to talk to her the first time they officially met.

Eventually he donated the dog food so it wouldn’t go to waste.

Ben remembered the expectant look Rey had that day, hoping to see the dog he didn’t have.

That was three months ago.

Ben had been flustered when he first saw her and Rey beat him to punch and asked him out instead.

They had been inseparable ever since. Quite literally when his job offered the freedom to work from home and Rey is at his place daily for the mail delivery. She can never stay long, of course, but it’s the best part of his day.

Rey moved fast and was back out of the truck in under a minute with his delivery. Another 40 pound bag of dog food, same brand and ordered from the same place as before.

Ben had offered to help Rey plenty of times with heavier items. She always turned him down, insisting she could handle it; Ben learned early on it was better not argue with her about it. She was more than capable.

So he let her go forward with the bag, going as far actually opening the door to place it inside herself.

He waited for it.

She dropped the bag, letting it thud on the floor and she squealed, calling out his name.

On the floor of his entryway a puppy was sleeping in a dog bed. A baby black lab with a red collar.

“What should we name it?”


End file.
